Royal Sovereign
The HMS Royal Sovereign is a British battleship built before World war 1 and served all they way until the start of the cold war. The Revenge class battleships (which is the class of ships the Royal Sovereign was part of) were supposed to be an upgraded and more cost efficient versions of the Queen Elizabeth class battleships. This is the very same reason the ship got a limited refit during the Second World War. featured in the game.It is the second playable battleship. Before being overhauled, the Royal Sovereign was only capable of 17K damage even when maxed out with flags and had a slower speed of 32 knots max. After it was overhauled, it got a new look that more closely resembled the late ww2 hull (It however is even more closely aligned with the hull profile of the italian Littorio class battleships) rather than the dreadnought hull and was buffed to have 35 knots max and can achieve a maxed with flags damage of 20K. This not only made it so it was a more viable choice even when facing the likes of top tier battleships, It now can keep up with most of the fleet unlike before where it was the slowest ship (bar the Grosser Kurfurst and Rodney). Tactics. The Royal is a very easy to understand ship as it only has one type of armament: It's guns. Based on the british BL-15 inch Mark I naval gun, they do decent damage and reload in 8 seconds without flags (7 seconds with flags). The Royal, while classed as a battleship should be played like how dreadnoughts were employed in real life. Get in close to enemies that are weaker than you are such as destroyers and early tier cruisers, and bombard them with shells. When facing higher tier opponents, stay far away and pepper them with cannon fire. The primary reason being that you do not have the ability to tank more than 3 full salvos from any of the end game battleships (exacerbated in the case of H41 as it can potentially 1 hit KO you even at full hp in the right circumstances) and getting in close with high tier destroyers and cruisers is practically suicide due to their firepower. Instead, play a support role where you help more adequately equipped teammates soften up targets before they come in and finish the job for you. It is recommended that you replace the royal with USS Texas or Arkansas ASAP but if the situation calls for it, it can carry you quite far into the game for a low tier ship. When playing a Royal Sovereign As a support ship, always avoid the front lines as much as possible, especially after the ship was overhauled which made it a larger target. Help your allies by softening up enemy ships. Also, use the ship's quick turning time to avoid torpedoes. Because of this, it makes the ship effective at anti-carrier duties. When playing with a Royal Sovereign Be careful not to belittle an ally Royal Sovereign, who knows, the ship may be controlled by a very skillful player and your acts would be found crass by all Royal Sovereign players. With their help, they can ease your burden by softening up enemy ships. When against a Royal Sovereign A simple air attack would not be enough in subduing this ship, as this ship is very agile for a battleship and can even rival that of cruisers. High tier surface raiders may be of solution, assuming that the ship is not escorted. Do be careful though. She may be a starter ship, but fully upgraded, she can take quite the beating and deliver it back with interest even if you manage to sink her. Inaccuracies * As built, the Royal Sovereign did in fact have torpedoes, but were submerged. The torpedoes were removed after a major refit. * The ship has oddly low HP even though the ship historically had the armor and durability of a super dreadnought. * In game, the ship lacks those large anti topedo bulges installed at its hull. * The ship's guns deals an exasperatingly low damage compared to other ships which historically have a lower gun caliber. The BL-15 Mark 1 guns were comparable to the guns on Bismarck and were also the most accurate guns in the war having the best shots fired to shots hit ratio compared to all the other guns used. Category:Battleships